O feitiço da camaleoa
by Danimel
Summary: Uma garota apaixonada e que não sabe como dizer o que sente ao seu amado Arqueiro Dourado. O que será que ela vai fazer pra revelar seus sentimentos? Leve hentai!


_Oi meus amores!_

 _Essa semana resolvi fazer um one-shot bem quente de brinde pra vocês!_

 _Vou dar algumas explicações para todos poderem entender o argumento central da história._

 _Nós sabemos que June é uma personagem criada pelo Titio Kuru para fazer somente uma aparição relâmpago, em homenagem à uma revista homônima do gênero Yuri / Yaoi. Nunca foi revelado quais eram os poderes dela, pois só apareceu com o seu chicote e sua fodástica armadura, e sumiu da história sem deixar rastros._

 _O argumento que usei foi tirado do jogo Zodiac Breve (play store), onde a amazona lança um cosmo arroxeado, fazendo seus inimigos atacarem-se entre si, sendo que este possui um efeito temporário. É como um feitiço que dura pouco tempo. Achei interessante para o que eu queria escrever e usei para essa fic._

 _Espero de verdade que vocês gostem._

 _Dedico esse shot para as minhas queridas beauty4ever, Lisle e aishaandris, pelo incentivo e carinho de sempre._

 _Dedico também à todos os meus leitores que gostam dos shipps malucos que invento._

 _Desfrutem e boa leitura!_

 _O feitiço da camaleoa_

 _Era uma tarde de sol, e os treinamentos se davam desde cedo num calor de rachar._

 _Nessa tarde, só os cavaleiros dourados estavam treinando, dentre eles Aiolos de Sagitário, objeto de desejo de uma certa amazona, que sentada da arquibancada, observava o belo moreno se exercitar._

 _Ela suspira ao ver como a pele bronzeada do rapaz brilhava banhada em suor. O achava ainda mais lindo desse jeito. Perdida em seus pensamentos, se assustou quando uma conhecida voz falou baixinho em seu ouvido._

 _ **Se abrir mais a boca vai acabar babando!**_

 _ **Vai à merda Shun!**_ _\- diz June indignada._

 _Ele ri da irritação de sua amiga e a provoca ainda mais._

 _ **Porque não diz logo que tá afim dele? Qual é o seu medo?**_

 _ **Eu não tenho medo… só… que ele é mais velho e deve me achar uma pirralha. Além do mais, tem todas essas servas lindas e perfeitas, porque ele perderia o tempo dele olhando pra mim?**_ _\- fala apenada._

 _ **Você só terá certeza do que ele realmente acha de você, se souber o que pensa. Fora isso, não tem como adivinhar!**_ _\- acarinha o rosto angelical da loira -_ _ **O que falta à você é uma oportunidade de lhe dizer tudo isso.**_ _\- beija a sua testa e caminha em direção à saída -_ _ **Pense com carinho no que te falei.**_

 _Ela fica Shun estivesse certo. Talvez fosse só questão de ter uma chance pra dizer o que sentia. Deu uma última olhada em seu amado dourado, e foi embora rumo à sua casa amadurecer melhor essa ideia._

 _Uma semana se passou e não encontrou nenhuma maneira, nem simples ou mirabolante de se aproximar do sagitariano. Estava entediada deitada em sua cama, pois era seu dia de folga. Não tinha nada pra fazer e não quis sair do Santuário esse dia. Ia ligar a TV pra ver se tinha algo interessante para distraí-la, quando bateram à sua porta. Abriu de má vontade e viu que era um mensageiro que trazia uma convocação de Atena para ela._

 _Como não era uma convocação formal, trocou o curto short jeans que estava usando e colocou uma calça, também em jeans de lavagem clara. Continuou com sua regata branca, prendeu seus longos cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e pôs uma sandália rasteira. Subiu rumo ao Templo Principal para ver o que sua deusa queria._

 _Chegando lá, Saori a chamou para acertar os detalhes de uma festa surpresa para Shun, e como era sua melhor amiga, a deusa queria sua opinião sobre seus gostos e qual seria o melhor presente para dar ao virginiano. Estando tudo combinado, desceu as escadarias rumo a sua casa._

 _Passando pelo nono Templo, não evitou um longo suspiro ao pensar que o moreno estava ali e nem sonhava com a sua existência._

 _Ia continuar descendo quando sentiu um forte cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha. Entrou pelos fundos e chamou pelo dono da casa._

 _ **Aiolos! Aiolos! Tem alguém aí?**_

 _Não obtendo resposta, foi para o forno de onde vinha a fumaça, o abriu e tirou o que um dia seria um bolo lá de dentro. Estava muito queimado, e imaginou o que teria acontecido ao sagitariano para ele ter esquecido o forno ligado._

 _Ficou preocupada e foi até o corredor tentar achá-lo em um dos quartos. Pensou: "Ninguém deixa um bolo no forno e sai pra passear! Ele deve estar por aqui!"_

 _Abriu duas portas e nada. Na terceira escutou um barulho vindo do banheiro da suíte. Parecia que tinham acabado de desligar o chuveiro._

" _Ele deve estar aí. Vou embora antes que me veja!" Já estava se virando para sair quando ouviu um chamado intrigado._

 _ **June? O que faz aqui?**_

 _Ele estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, com os cabelos pingando e o peitoral cheio de minúsculas gotículas d'água._

 _Ela fica atônita. Era lindo. Divino._

 _Volta de sua letargia e tenta responder ao rapaz._

 _Ela gagueja um pouco. Estava nervosa._

 _ **Eu… eu… estava descendo a escadaria e senti um cheiro muito forte de queimado e…**_

 _ **Deuses! O bolo!**_ _\- coloca as mãos na cabeça ao lembrar do que esqueceu no forno._

 _ **Não se preocupe! Eu já desliguei o forno e abri as janelas para a fumaça sair.**_ _\- diz ela fortemente ruborisada pela bela visão do cavaleiro._

 _Ele percebe e fica envergonhado. Fala à loira apenado._

 _ **Me desculpe! Vou colocar uma roupa! Espere só um pouco que eu já volto!**_

 _June ficou parada e pensou no que Shun havia lhe dito: "O que te falta é uma oportunidade de dizer tudo o que sente…"_

 _Ele não chegou nem a se virar. Viu uma luz arroxeada e sentiu seu corpo paralisar. Olhou pra frente e viu June caminhar até a porta e trancá-la com a chave. O grego não entende o que se passa, e por mais que se esforce, não consegue se mexer._

 _Ela se aproxima e devagar o rodeia de maneira bem sensual. O analisa por inteiro e ele, nervoso, começa a suar._

 _ **O que você está fazendo? Porque não consigo me mexer?**_

 _ **Não se aflija! Não vou lhe fazer mal!**_ _\- passa seu fino dedo no seu definido peitoral -_ _ **Eu usei meu cosmo pra te comandar. Não se preocupe, o efeito é temporário… porém é o suficiente pro que eu quero fazer.**_ _\- diz sedutora, fazendo ele suar ainda mais._

 _ **E o que pretende fazer?**_ _\- indaga nervoso._

 _ **Por favor, não fique assim...**_ _\- fala com uma carinha bem ingênua -_ _ **Agora eu quero que relaxe!**_

 _Imediatamente sente seu corpo relaxar, apesar de não conseguir se mover ainda._

 _Ela para em seu dorso e começa a percorrê-lo com suas suaves mãos. Explora cada cantinho das largas e bem feitas costas do sagitariano e desliza suas mãos em seu definido abdômen, o abraçando e depositando um doce beijo em sua nuca._

 _Ele se arrepia por inteiro e involuntariamente seu membro começa a reagir ao contato de suas peles._

 _Ela se afasta e volta a ficar na frente dele. Ela observa o falo ereto do rapaz coberto com a úmida toalha branca. Sorri feliz. Ele não era indiferente às suas carícias._

 _Beija o cantinho dos lábios do moreno, que sente um ardor em seu baixo ventre. Desce seus molhados beijinhos pelo pescoço, ombros e peitoral do belo homem. Para com os beijos, e sorri pra ele com picardia. Leva sua boca ao mamilo masculino e dá uma leve mordida no bico endurecido. Aiolos geme alto. Não conseguiu resistir à tão instigante carícia._

 _Viu que ele gostou e começou a serpentear sua língua em volta deste, parava e voltava à mordiscá-lo. Passa a inquieta lingua por todo o peitoral até chegar ao abdômen, onde distribui vários beijos em seu baixo ventre, no limite entre a pele e a inconveniente toalha que cobria o incógnito pênis._

 _Ele geme cada vez mais alto e ela adora. Coloca as mãos no nó da toalha e se levanta ficando com o rosto bem próximo ao dele._

 _ **Me diz o que realmente está sentindo!**_ _\- ordena ela._

 _Ele não tem controle sobre si e responde com a voz embargada._

 _ **Estou adorando… continua…**_ _\- e geme sofregamente._

 _Ela sorriu, numa mistura de inocência e malícia, que deixa o homem louco de tesão. Ela puxa a toalha e fica extasiada ao ver o imenso mastro do sagitariano. Grande, grosso, pulsante e muito apetitoso aos olhos._

 _A etíope se ajoelha e fica de cara com o poderoso órgão. Leva sua boca em direção à coxa torneada do cavaleiro e começa a lamber, beijar e mordiscar. Passa à outra coxa e repete o mesmo processo, sendo que agora subia em direção à virilha, onde lambia com vontade._

 _Ele urra com a proximidade da quente boca da loira com o seu pênis latejante. Ela percebe o desejo nos olhos do rapaz e pergunta altivamente._

 _ **Me diz o que você quer!?**_

 _ **Eu quero que você me chupe… aahhhh!**_ _\- geme de desejo. Desejo de ter aquela boca envolvendo seu membro._

 _Ela dá um largo sorriso. Nunca tinha feito isso, mas há sempre uma primeira vez pra tudo, e a dela finalmente chegou. Iria agarrar essa oportunidade com unhas e dentes e fazer o seu melhor._

 _Passou a travessa língua no maravilhoso falo, e o lambeu por toda a sua extensão. Beijou singelamente a glande bronzeada e deu um leve chupão na mesma._

 _Ele grita, geme e sente uma enorme agonia em não poder agarrar os loiros cabelos dela, para fazê-la chupar de uma vez seu pênis, acabando assim com seu adorável suplício._

 _Ela volta a lamber e beijar o falo ereto e depois de muito torturar o moreno, abocanha o mastro pulsante e aprofunda sua molhada boca, fazendo um delirante movimento de vai e vem que fazia o cavaleiro urrar de prazer._

 _Ela suga o pênis com vigor, ao mesmo tempo é bastante cuidadosa para não ferir seu amado. Estava adorando senti-lo pulsando em sua boca._

 _Ele geme descontroladamente, e sente que seus dedos das mãos começam a se mexer._

 _Ela também percebe o movimento das mãos do rapaz, e assustada, interrompe aquele delicioso boquete. Se levanta nervosa, e fala consigo mesma._

 _ **O efeito está passando…**_ _\- olha o lindo homem em seus reluzentes olhos verdes, e diz tristonha -_ _ **Tenho que ir… me perdoa por ter feito isso, eu… sou uma estúpida… eu… só queria… que soubesse o quanto eu te quero…**_ _\- caminha nervosa em direção à porta._

 _Estava tentando girar a chave que insistia em escapar de suas mãos devido ao seu nervosismo, quando sente ser agarrada por trás, percebendo um enorme volume encostar em suas nádegas. Era ele, seu adorado cavaleiro que conseguiu libertar-se do seu feitiço._

 _Agora quem ficou paralisada foi ela. Seu sangue gelou. O que ele faria? Será que a castigaria por tamanho atrevimento? Estava em suas mãos e não podia fazer nada quanto a isso._

 _Ele encosta seu rosto no ouvido da loira e sussurra com uma voz incrivelmente sexy._

 _ **Jura que você ia me deixar sozinho aqui, desse jeito?**_ _\- pega a mão dela e coloca em seu grande e duro pênis -_ _ **Disse que me queria e não ia terminar o que começou?**_ _\- ela geme alto, sentindo-se umedecer só de ouvir aquela voz tão sensual._

 _ **Aiolos… eu…**_ _\- ela não resiste mais. Vira-se e o beija com ardor, com volúpia._

 _Ele leva a mão à sua nuca e a traz mais perto de si, e com a outra mão aperta sua cintura e a faz encostar em sua masculinidade nua. Ele a pressiona contra parede e rasga a sua regata sem dó, deixando seus fartos e duros seios à mostra. Segura os finos pulsos da loira e coloca seus braços pra cima, os encostando na parede. Desce seus beijos aos seios e suga um deles com avidez, sedento em ter aquela delícia em seus lábios._

 _Ela não para de gemer, era maravilhoso! Nunca havia sido tocada, muito menos desse jeito. Estava em êxtase, alucinada._

 _Ele desce os molhados beijos por seu alvo ventre e chega bem perto do cós da calça, que era de cintura baixa._

 _June sente sua vagina em chamas, encharcada, ardente. Sonhou tanto com esse dia, e estava se tornando realidade._

 _Ele abre o zíper da calça e a desce com tudo, deixando-a completamente nua._

 _Contempla o corpo escultural da amazona e sua respiração fica pesada. Era linda, simplesmente perfeita!_

 _A pega no colo e a deita em sua cama. Seu pênis dói de tanto desejo. Ela o enfeitiçou, o provocou, e agora era a sua vez de dar o troco à altura._

 _Levou sua boca à molhada intimidade da loira e lambeu com vontade, desejoso em fazê-la gozar. Chupa, suga, passeia sua experiente língua na doce e rosada entrada da camaleoa e ela geme e abafa os gritos que tinha vontade de dar. Ele aprofunda sua língua no interior da garota e ela não consegue mais conter os muitos gritos que estavam presos em sua garganta._

 _Ele adora ouvi-la gritar. Imaginava se ela gritaria desse jeito quando seu mastro estivesse enterrado dentro dela. Seu falo voltou a doer somente com esse lascivo pensamento. Sentiu o corpo dela tremer. Um poderoso orgasmo tomou conta da amazona._

 _Ele adorou vê-la gozar dessa maneira, e tomou todo o mel que June derramou. Ficou extremamente excitado e beijou possessivamente a boca da garota. Ela corresponde ofegante. O amava e seria dele, ainda que ele não sentisse o mesmo. Era o que mais almejava._

 _O moreno se deita sobre ela , posicionando seu grosso pênis em sua intimidade, e o empurra devagar. Ela delira e arqueia seu corpo, instintivamente elevando os quadris para recebê-lo em seu mais do que úmido interior. Devagar e com cuidado, consegue colocá-lo todo dentro da provocante loira. Passa a investi-la num ritmo forte, firme e com estocadas cada vez mais profundas. Ela adora. Perdeu sua pureza com o homem que mais desejava. Tudo o que viesse à mais dessa loucura era lucro._

 _Ele sente o seu falo latejar. " Como ela é quente… e apertada… que delícia!" pensa o homem enquanto a investe como um louco. Uma onda de calor percorre o delineado corpo feminino, levando-a novamente ao ápice._

 _Ela está arfante, trêmula. Ele a traz pra si, e sem sair dela, fica de pé e começa a subir e descer a maravilhosa mulher em seu mastro rígido. Ela grita, se contorce e geme alto com as fortíssimas estocadas que recebe nessa posição magnífica. Sente o pênis do adorado macho tocar o mais profundo de suas entranhas e enlouquece com essa libidinosa sensação._

 _Ele urra, geme e grunhe como uma fera enjaulada. As contrações e a quentura da saborosa vagina o estavam fazendo perder o controle. Não aguentaria por muito tempo. Ela convulsiona e espasmos apoderam-se de si, tendo um avassalador orgasmo._

 _Ele, não consegue resistir à tamanho estímulo, derramando-se dentro de sua endiabrada camaleoa._

 _Exaustos, arrasados por esse ato de puro prazer, deitam-se na espaçosa cama, e ela se aninha nos braços do fogoso cavaleiro._

 _Ele beija seus cabelos, e acaricia seu rosto._

 _Ela aprecia aquele singelo contato e beija de leve seus lábios._

 _Ele olha fixamente em seus olhos, e indaga curioso._

 _ **Como conseguiu me paralisar daquele jeito?**_

 _ **É uma habilidade que eu tenho. Com o meu cosmo posso controlar o inimigo e fazer com que ele ataque os seus próprios companheiros. É como um feitiço, só não consigo mantê-lo por muito tempo.**_

 _ **Como nunca te vi usando esse poder nos treinamentos?**_

 _ **Porque ainda estou desenvolvendo essa técnica. Não é muito seguro usá-la sem saber manejá-la direito.**_

 _ **Mas você a usou em mim.**_ _\- sorriu malicioso -_ _ **E espero que a use por muitas vezes… gostei muito do que fez comigo hoje.**_

 _ **É sério?**_ _\- indaga a amazona ainda sem acreditar -_ _ **Pensei que você iria me reprovar por ter feito isso.**_

 _ **Nunca, loirinha!**_ _\- põe as mãos em sua cintura e a trás pra cima de si -_ _ **Podia repetir tudo de novo… que tal agora?**_

 _Ela dá um amplo sorriso e o beija enlouquecidamente._

 _Fizeram amor desse jeito bem diferente pelo resto do dia, onde ele, finalmente, se rendeu aos encantos da belíssima feiticeira. A enigmática June de Camaleão._

 _ **Fim.**_

 _Então meus queridos? O que acharam?_

 _Sintam-se à vontade para deixar suas opiniões!_

 _Mil beijos!_


End file.
